The present invention relates to aquarium cleaning, and, more particularly, to cleaning devices for removing algae and other foreign matter from the inner surface of the walls of an aquarium.
Aquariums are generally designed to sustain aquatic life in an enclosure that sustains the life forms and presents them in the most attractive and natural manner. Ironically, aquariums require regular care, cleaning, and maintenance to achieve these goals. In particular, aquariums are intended for viewing the aquatic fish and plants, and good viewing requires clean glass or plastic walls. The inner surfaces of the walls typically become coated with a film of algae, dirt, and accumulated scum. Due to several factors, these inner surfaces are the most difficult to clean. Generally, cleaning must be carried out first by removing the fish and other aquatic life and draining the container. This is a major undertaking.
There is known in the prior art a few devices for cleaning the inner surfaces of an aquarium container without draining and removing the life forms therefrom. One device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,090, provides paired magnetic components, one disposed at the inner surface of the aquarium walls and having a scrubbing surface impinging on the inner surface. The other magnetic component is disposed at the outer surface, directly adjacent to the inner component and in magnetic engagement therewith. Moving the outer component causes the inner component to translate along the inner surface of the glass, whereby the scrubber surface translates across the inner surface to remove algae and scum therefrom.
If the two components disengage magnetically, the inner component falls to the bottom of the aquarium, and necessitates capturing and repositioning the inner component. This can be difficult without disturbing the fish and exposing the aquatic life to unknown toxins and microbes. To overcome this problem, the cited patent describes a string attached to the inner component and adapted to hang over an upper edge of an aquarium. However, a suddenly released inner magnetic component may very likely pull the string into the water as it falls to the bottom of the aquarium, neutralizing the advantage of the string tether.